Cosa Siamo
by Isandre
Summary: Ron ha passato l'estate ad arrovellarsi il cervello, immaginando Hermione in vacanza con Viktor Krum e cercando di capire che posto occupa la ragazza nella sua vita. Adesso, anche lei è arrivata a Grimmuld Place e lui non è ancora riuscito a trovare una risposta alla domanda che lo ha tormentato per settimane: cosa siamo, Hermione?


Cosa siamo

Ti guardo dalle scale fare il tuo ingresso a Grimmuld Place, sono tutti scesi ad accoglierti. Persino la mamma che negli ultimi mesi era stata così fredda nei tuoi confronti, a causa degli articoli della Skeeter che ti facevano passare per una "donna scarlatta", ha dovuto ricredersi dopo le ramanzine di Ginny e le fragorose risate dei gemelli. Ed eccola lì, a stritolarti nel suo abbraccio mozza fiato, come se niente fosse mai successo. Papà spinge il tuo baule dentro casa mentre Fred e George si materializzano proprio dietro di te, spaventandoti. Anche Sirius è arrivato, ti stava aspettando: da quando ci siamo trasferiti non ha fatto altro che assillare me e Ginny per aiutarlo a scegliere un regalo per te, vuole ringraziarti per averlo aiutato a fuggire due anni fa. Lo apri, ovviamente è un enorme volume su qualche argomento noiosissimo (rune antiche, probabilmente) e ovviamente ti piace da impazzire, tanto che salti al collo di Sirius che ricambia il tuo abbraccio imbarazzato. Non è più abituato alle persone, figuriamoci a tali gesti d'affetto. Ti guardo dall'alto delle scale e so che dovrei scendere anche io a salutarti ma qualcosa è successo l'anno scorso, qualcosa è cambiato. Ti volto le spalle e torno in camera da letto.

Mi sono tormentato per tutta l'estate: il pensiero di te in giro per l'Europa con quello stupido di Krum mi fa venire da vomitare. George mi prende in giro, dice che sono geloso, ma non è vero: semplicemente, mi preoccupo per te. Io non posso essere geloso di te, della mia _migliore amica_. Persino nella mia testa questa definizione suona male. Ci ho pensato molto, a cosa sei tu per me. Amica è la prima risposta che mi viene, ma inizio a pensare che sia una bugia. Harry è mio amico, è nostro amico, ma noi cosa saremmo se non ci fosse lui? Due persone che condividono un amico, possono definirsi tali, a loro volta?  
Basta! Mi fa male la testa. Queste cose sono troppo complicate e io sono Ron, Ron Weasly. Io sono fatto per le cose semplici, ecco perché quando si complicano arrivi tu a spiegarcele. Ma non posso certo chiederti di spiegarmi una cosa del genere. Anche se sono sicuro che tu hai già capito, tu lo sai da sempre cosa sei per me.  
_La prossima volta che c'è un ballo, invitami prima che lo faccia qualcun altro, e non come ultima spiaggia! _  
Le tue parole mi risuonano ancora nelle orecchie, arrabbiate, ferite. Perché è questa l'unica cosa che riesco a fare: farti arrabbiare e ferirti. Non posso proprio farne a meno, è il modo in cui mi sono sempre comportato con te, il modo in cui abbiamo sempre interagito. Potrei pensare che è colpa del mio essere maschio, ma non è così. Lo vedo, il rapporto che hai con Harry, il modo in cui vi guardate, in cui vi sorridete. Non litigate mai voi due, non ne avete motivo, sapete sempre cosa sta pensando l'altro, di cosa ha bisogno. Vedo le tue attenzioni, la tua preoccupazione per lui e, anche quando fai qualcosa che lo fa andare su tutte le furie, Harry non riesce mai a tenerti il muso, tu non riesci mai a stare lontana da lui per più di qualche giorno. Harry lo sa che cosa sei per lui? Ha mai avuto bisogno di chiederselo? Non credo, Harry ha altro a cui pensare e poi lo sa che tu ci sei, ci sarai sempre per lui. Vi rivedo alla stazione qualche settimana fa: tu lo saluti e poi avvicini le labbra alla sua guancia e gli schiocchi un bacio. Che cos'è Harry, per te? Se te lo chiedessi risponderesti senza esitare: «È il mio migliore amico.» Ma è davvero solo questo?  
Miseriaccia, cosa vado a pensare? Da quando sono così fissato con le etichette? Sembro quel rincretinito di Percy! È solo che vorrei sapere come definirti, vorrei riuscire a sapere, esattamente, che posto occupi nella mia vita, forse perché così saprei che posto occupo io nella tua.  
Tutte le lettere che mi hai mandato quest'estate sono gettate alla rinfusa sul comodino. Non ti ho risposto neanche a una, e questo non è di certo un comportamento da amico. D'altra parte, sono sicuro che Harry abbia risposto a ogni singola riga che gli hai scritto. E _Viki_? Anche lui ti risponde subito? Ovviamente, sì.  
L'amico perfetto. Il fidanzato perfetto. E io, chi sono?  
Il compagno di scuola a cui dare una mano, l'alleato su cui contare, quel ragazzo che ti è sempre d'intralcio, quello a cui devi sempre salvare la vita.  
Forse non è questo il vero problema.  
Il vero problema è essere qualcosa per te perché è della tua indifferenza che ho paura. È per questo che ti provoco sempre, che ti faccio arrabbiare, che ti urlo contro fino a farti piangere. Perché se non ti importasse non me lo lasceresti fare. Non ti lasceresti ferire da me, se davvero non contassi niente. Faresti come fai con Malfoy: non mi degneresti di uno sguardo e tireresti dritto, senza disturbarti di notare la mia esistenza. E allora va bene anche questo, va bene anche il tuo odio, la tua rabbia, il tuo rancore. Va bene anche se non ci parliamo per mesi, se mi tieni il muso e per settimane mi tratti con sufficienza e altezzosità, con quel tuo modo da so-tutto-io che mi irrita profondamente. Va bene, perché so che fin quando lo farai vorrà dire che ti importa ancora di me, vorrà che ho un posto nella tua vita. Anche se, forse, non è quello che vorrei.

Dei colpi sulla porta interrompono i miei pensieri.  
– Si può? –fai capolino nella stanza.  
– Ehi, ti senti bene? – mi guardi un po' preoccupata e mi viene voglia di sorriderti.  
Indossi degli abiti leggeri, i tuoi capelli sono raccolti in una treccia posata sulla spalla e hai la pelle lievemente abbronzata. Con chi sei andata a prendere il sole?  
– Sto bene – rispondo sbuffando. Non ho più voglia di sorriderti, ho solo voglia di provocarti.  
Entri nella mia stanza e vedi le lettere accartocciate sul comodino.  
–Non eri di sotto, quindi sono venuta a salutarti. Come sono andate le vacanze? Non hai risposto a nessuna delle mie lettere –  
– Ho avuto da fare. I compiti, il quidditch – mento, sperando che tu te la beva.  
In realtà non ti ho risposto perché l'unica cosa che volevo scriverti è una domanda, una domanda che ho paura di farti.  
– E poi ho pensato che non avresti avuto tempo per leggere le mie lettere – dico con l'aria più antipatica che riesco a tirar fuori.  
Cavolo, sono proprio uguale a Percy.  
– Ho pensato che fossi troppo presa dal viaggio con _Viki_. Perché ci sei andata, vero? In vacanza con _Viki_? –  
Sottolineo di proposito quel nomignolo, perché so che lo odi. Vedo il tuo volto trasfigurarsi, la tua espressione irrigidirsi: il tuo sopracciglio scatta in alto, le tue labbra si assottigliano pericolosamente, come quelle della McGranitt.  
Ecco, ti ho fatta arrabbiare ancora, ho ancora un posto nella tua vita. Sono quello che ti da fastidio, quello che odi.  
Aspetto soddisfatto la tua reazione, che non arriva. La rabbia sparisce dal tuo volto. Tremo.  
– Mi sei mancato, Ron –  
Te ne vai sorridendo, uno di quei sorrisi che rivolgi solo a me. Non è amichevole, non è affettuoso.  
E all'improvviso so cosa siamo.  
Complici.

_Fine_


End file.
